Sesshomaru's Pain
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: Story III in the "Sesshomaru's" series. What happens when Sesshomaru experiences pain like no other?


**Don't own Inuyasha.**

. . .

**Story III in the "Sesshomaru's" series**

. . .

Summary:

"Wh-What the hell is this?" His voice cracked and came out weak, even to his own ears.

Kagome took her time parting from the demon; she slowly turned her head, her expression going blank, and didn't move from his lap. The man's face also held no expression.

"Sesshomaru." She stated calmly.

"You told me you'd give me time! That we could be together in the future!" His voice was still weak.

"Actually… I didn't say either. I said that I'd let you attempt to earn my trust back."

Sesshomaru's face crumpled in pain as he realized he lost her… to someone he didn't even know.

. . .

Okay, change of plans. When I posted "Sesshomaru's Apology", I realize I skipped a story at the end. I stated that this story would be "Sesshomaru's Chance"; well it's actually "Sesshomaru's Pain".

. . .

Told in Sesshomaru's POV

. . .

Jazmon3\- Of course I'm giving her a backbone~! What kind of story writer would I be if I didn't?

. . .

**Sesshomaru's Pain**

Sesshomaru laid in bed and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking over the past couple of weeks.

He knew it wasn't smart to sleep with Kagura. He had even had a difficult time keeping a hard-on when he'd been rutting with her. She didn't compare in the least to his little, raven-haired vixen whom he so desperately missed.

He turned on his side to stare at the wall. He truly loved Kagome and his regret was too large to put into words. He hadn't even done it out of attraction or love. He was basically a male prostitute. Kagura was wealthy, or rather her father was, and she'd paid him generously the first time he'd slept with her. The second pay, however, still needed to be collected.

It was ironic really; he'd done it for Kagome's benefit-he wanted to get her something particularly expensive for her birthday- and instead caused her to leave him. He was still determined to get her that gift- that is, if she forgave him.

. . .

Sesshomaru walked to the park the next day, wanting to clear his mind and think about his next approach on the little miko. As he strolled down the path that the park provided, he heard tinkling laughter, like bells. It sounded oddly like Kagome's.

He sped up slightly, wanted to find out if it truly was her.

And it was, though Sesshomaru now wished it wasn't. He saw his former girlfriend sitting in the lap of a man with long, wavy black hair and crimson red eyes. She was still laughing, as was the man, with her face pressed into his neck to muffle it. The man had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and had his head tilted back. His eyes glittered with joy and mirth, as did hers when she raised her head and kissed him on the chin. His head lowered, his grin still in place, and leaned forward to kiss her nose.

Sesshomaru muscles tensed, but he forced himself to walk forward, toward them. He stopped a couple feet away from them, though they didn't notice. They were too engrossed in each other. Sesshomaru felt sick as he looked at the love in Kagome's eyes as she stared at the crimson-eyed man. She leaned forward, slowly closing her eyes, and brushed her lips against his before pressing harder. The man's eyes warmed before he, too, closed his eyes and kissed her back. The crimson-eyed demon purred, causing her to do a damn good imitation of a purr back. She pulled back with a little laugh and rubbed her nose against his, the same way she would Sesshomaru when they were together.

The Dog's chest tightened, pain seemed to pump through his body.

He stepped forward again, willing himself able to do this. He wanted to feel anger and indignance (A/N: Not a word, I don't think, but eh.), but all he felt was pain and loss.

"Wh-What the hell is this?" His voice cracked and came out weak, even to his own ears.

Kagome took her time parting from the demon; she slowly turned her head, her expression going blank, and didn't move from his lap. The man's face also held no expression.

"Sesshomaru." She stated calmly.

"You told me you'd give me time! That we could be together in the future!" His voice was still weak.

"Actually… I didn't say either. I said that I'd let you attempt to earn my trust back."

Sesshomaru's face crumpled in pain as he realized he lost her… to someone he didn't even know.

"How's it feel, Sesshomaru?" Her voice was now soft.

"Huh?"

"How does the pain feel? Doesn't feel pleasant, does it? The pain in believing the one you loved moved on. The pain in believing you were cast aside for somebody else. Again, I ask you, how does it feel?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized her words.

"A-Are you-"

"No. Naraku in as old high school friend of mine. We used to date, and we remained friends after the breakup. I stayed in contact with him, and decided to call him yesterday. He's the one who thought up the plan." Kagome slipped off of the demon's lap and stood, and the spider followed. He held out a hand to Sesshomaru, though his eyes held no warmth. He took the offered hand and shook it, quickly letting go afterward.

"If you _ever_ hurt Kagome again, for _any_ reason; if you _ever_ make her cry, _I will end you_." The demon named Naraku turned on his heel and began walking away, right before he got out of her reach; Kagome grabbed his arm and turned him back around slightly. Before Sesshomaru knew it, she reached up and tugged Naraku's head down to her own and gave him another kiss. He once again felt the pain flare up.

The demon smirked at her and kissed her forehead before walking off.

Kagome quickly left not long after, heading in the opposite direction and leaving Sesshomaru there feeling cold and out of place.

. . .

**That's it. How was it? And how'd you like **_**that**_** Jazmon?**

**Review.**

_**Next**_** one is Sesshomaru's chance.**


End file.
